Instincts by Kracken
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. 3x4. Tradutora: Illychan HimuraWakai. Yaoi. Heero é um homem-lobo e Duo, um homem-leão, num reino à beira de uma guerra. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA ARYAM MAcALLYSTER.
1. Instincts Resenha

.

.

**INSTINCTS**

_**Instintos **_

**Por Kracken **

.

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. 3x4. Yaoi.**

.

**Heero é um homem-lobo e Duo, um homem-leão, num reino à beira de uma guerra.**

.

_**Kracken**_

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

Olá a todas o//

A apresentação desta fic vai ser um pouco diferente... até porque quero mesmo 'surpreender' uma **certa pessoa bem especial** com ela e bom...

Não vou falar n.a.d.i.n.h.a., hohohohohohohohoh

A única explicação vai ficar por parte de que esta fic da Kracken se encaixa nas que as autoras descrevem os personagens com se eles fossem animais ou MEIO animais, os 'furries' como são conhecidos no fandom estrangeiro.

Estas autoras utilizam-se do antropomorfismo, ao criar as características dos personagens.

Para quem acompanhava as nossas traduções no antigo site, não é tão estranho assim a este conceito...

Fics como **"Blood or Chocolate?"** da _**Karen_KKChitown, **_ **"Blue Forest Banshee"**, da _**PlaidDragon **_ já abordavam brilhantemente este conceito – e aqui no site, a bola da vez é **"Dance With Demons"**, da _**Blue_Soaring**_ ^~, ou seja, nestas fics, existem alguns personagens que ou são animais que se transformam em gente (**Wufei PackMaster** e seu _**clã de Lobisomens**_, sem esquecer o **Leão Dourado**, claro *____*) ou seres mágicos cujos aspectos físicos se alternam entre animal e ser humano – periodicamente: quem não lembra do **Trowa Puma** e do **Wufei e Heero Dragões**, em em **BFB**? – ou quando lhes dá vontade e na telha – o caso do **Trowa e do Wufei** como _**panteras,**_ em **DWD**?? ^~

Pois é! A diferença, como eu disse mais acima, em relação a esta fic da Kracken, é que os personagens serão um misto, um amálgama, das criaturas – tipo como os Centauros, entendem?

O Heero, como a própria autora explica, terá o caracter desing de meio ser-humano e meio lobo... Já o Duo, será meio-leão e meio-ser humano.

SEMPRE.

Eles não ficarão mudando de forma, ao bel-prazer: esta será a forma deles, definitiva.

Vocês podem estar com uma dúvida – o que são _**transmorfos**_ e **metamorfos**?? Lá vai explicação:

**Transmorfos** – são os que se transformam em uma forma animal para humana e vice-versa (o caso das fics 'Blue Forest Banshee', 'Blood or Chocolate?' e 'Dance With Demons')

**Metamorfos** – são os que vivem transformados em estado constante, ou seja, os seres que são híbridos (centauros, homens-lobo, homens-águia, etc O caso desta fic aqui ^~)

No fim do capítulo, nas _**Notas de Tradução**_, vocês verão uns links onde quem se interessar poderá ter uma visão dos rapazes – no caso, fanarts feitos por algumas fãs da **Instincts**...

A própria Kracken tem fanarts deles nestas formas, acho que feitas pela **P. L. Num, **se não me falha a memória (um deslumbre de lindas), mas sinceramente, ela está fazendo novas mudanças no site dela e nem pela caridade eu consigo achar estas imagens por lá, devido à bagunça. Depois, quando eu as encontrar, aviso, beleza?

Um beijo enoooooooooorme a todas,

E vamos à leitura!!!

**Illy-chan**


	2. Instincts Capítulo 01

.

.

**Autora:** **Kracken **

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4

**Advertências:** Universo Alternativo, Personagens com características animais (antropomorfismo/Metamorfos), Lemon, Violência, Palavrões, Escravidão & BDSM leves.

.

**Retratações:** A série Gundam Wing e seus personagens são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai. Ninguém aqui ganha um centavo que seja com eles.

.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

**Nota da Tradutora – Illy-chan****:**

Esta fic foi escolhida especialmente por mim **para presentear** uma Tradutora muito importante no nosso grupo e uma Amiga muito querida e amada... ^^

.

**\o/ Aryam MacAllyster \o/**

.

Aryam, seu aniversário foi ontem e sim, eu tinha tudo – absolutamente tudo – preparado para a fic ser lançada aqui ontem também, mas infelizmente, alguns problemas acabaram por atrasar a postagem do seu presente... Apesar da vergonha, cá estou e vamos lá ^~

Darling, pelo tempo que nos conhecemos, se tornou impossível NÃO SABER que você é fã APAIXONADA desta fic da Kracken ^~ *Illy lembrando de centenas 'eu vou traduzir _**Instincts**_', '...eu tenho que traduzir _**Instincts**_!', etc XD*

Por saber pelo amor que tem por esta fic, eu decidi comemorar seu aniversário fazendo a tradução dela para você... ^~

Não tanto pelo ato da tradução em si – afinal, você conhece a fic de cor e salteado, além de ser uma excelente tradutora – mas sim, mais pelo carinho, pela atenção e vontade em querer te retribuir, de uma forma original, todo o carinho e dedicação que você teve e tem pelo Projeto de Traduções no fandom nacional de Gundam Wing...

.

Este é um presente simples, darling, realmente não chega aos pés de toda sua dedicação e companheirismo...

Mas você não vai poder dizer que **NÃO É UMA BAITA SURPRESA**, hhohohohohohoho! XD

Assim sendo...

.

**HAPPY ****HAPPY YAOI BIRTHDAY, ARYAM!!! \o/\o/\o/**

*________________________________*

**Espero ter conseguido te surpreender legal, YEY!!! XDD**

.

E quanto às nossas leitoras... a 'Instincts' é fic nova no fandom nacional, ou seja, lançamento quentinho como pão das cinco... Estão esperando o quê?** JUNTEM-SE À FESTA, MENINAS!!!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *solta fogos em Natal***

.

.

* * *

.

**INSTINCTS**

_**Instintos **_

**Por**** Kracken **

.

.

**Capítulo 01 - Sol Ardente**

.

.

Olhos violetas sondavam intensamente através do mato alto e seco, da savana. O calor do meio-dia estava aumentando, ficando quase quente demais. Em poucos minutos, caçar estaria fora de questão e todo ser vivo – do caçador à caça – estaria buscando uma sobra, ainda que escassa, e a margem fresca do rio. Duo não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar. Sua barriga estava vazia. Já haviam se passado muitos dias desde que havia comido pela última vez... algo de que ele não podia se orgulhar.

Duo controlou os batimentos cardíacos. Não podia se deixar distrair por nada. Ele ainda não entendera por que o macho de juba branca do qual tinha orgulho o tinha expulsado do bando. Verdade que era um órfão, e que fora levado para o bando por uma fêmea ao ser encontrado vagando sozinho, mas nenhum dos outros no bando jamais o havia tratado de forma diferente de como tratavam seus demais irmãos adotivos. Ter o enorme líder examinando-o com desconfiança, cheirá-lo como se ele tivesse rolado em merda de elefante e então subitamente atacá-lo fora um choque terrível para Duo. Ele implorara por uma explicação, suplicara para ficar, mas todos os seus pedidos foram completamente ignorados. Haviam forçado-o a ficar vagando pelas planícies novamente, da mesma forma medonha de quando era apenas um filhotinho abandonado e órfão de mãe.

Sentou-se nas patas traseiras e coçou uma pulga. De seu torso humano fluíam as poderosas pernas de leão da parte inferior do seu corpo. O pêlo marrom avermelhado despontava ralo ao longo da espinha e então engrossava cauda abaixo. No lugar dos pés, patas com garras enormes, muito afiadas. Seus braços terminavam em mãos, mas os dedos eram curvados como garras mortais e as palmas, acolchoadas. Uma espinha dorsal ligeiramente curvada e cotovelos que possuíam um ângulo ligeiramente mais pronunciado que os de um humano permitiam a Duo correr nas quatro patas – não tão rápido ou ágil quanto um verdadeiro leão, mas certamente mais veloz que um humano, ao caçar um antílope à margem do rio... não um adulto, ainda, mas um de pequenas dimensões... como um antílope velho ou um filhote.

Duo sabia como caçar. Ele tinha observado as fêmeas. Transformar o que vira em prática, porém, era algo diferente e muito mais difícil que imaginara. Seu corpo era longilíneo e esbelto, seus músculos tensos e poderosos, mas ele era inexperiente. Embora a juba marrom avermelhada tivesse sido trançada à altura de sua nuca e pescoço, e permitida crescer a um tamanho impressionante, faltava muito para os pêlos no topo de sua cabeça se igualarem à juba de um leão adulto. Precisava-se de um grupo de várias leoas para derrubar uma presa grande o bastante para encher a barriga de um homem-leão. Tentar aquilo sozinho, ainda mais tão jovem e inexperiente, o fazia arriscar a própria vida.

As orelhas arredondadas de leão, sobressaindo-se da curta juba no topo da cabeça de Duo, sacudiram e mexeram-se para captar qualquer som. Dentes afiados, cortantes, mordiscaram seus lábios. Ele trazia uma faca simples às costas, presa à cintura delgada por um cinto estreito e usava duas tatuagens: uma num padrão circular ao redor de outra, pintada de amarelo, num mamilo e outra no ombro, com o desenho do sol utilizado por seu clã adotivo. Sua pele cobria suas partes íntimas e tornava roupas não só desnecessárias, mas também nada práticas. Usar qualquer coisa que tinisse, brilhasse ao sol ou lhe tolhesse os movimentos era tolice. E a última coisa que Duo precisava naquele momento era ser tolo. Ele precisava de sorte, habilidade e toda vantagem que pudesse conseguir.

_**Ali!**_ Suas orelhas vibraram ao captar o som. Algo estava se debatendo – algo que possivelmente poderia se transformar no almoço. Duo moveu-se em meio à grama, mantendo-se abaixado, o corpo deslizando quase ao nível do solo enquanto os olhos tentavam ver perfurar o mato alto à sua frente. Se ele não se apressasse, outro caçador reivindicaria a presa.

Duo gelou, o nariz contraindo-se juntamente com o rabo. O instinto estava advertindo-o sobre perigo. Ele podia ver uma galinha das planícies gorda, se debatendo poucos metros mais a frente, dando todos os sinais de estar com uma asa quebrada, mas... era muito fácil, muito incomum. Tentou pegar captar algum outro cheiro no ar, mas estava contra o vento. Nada na savana era tão fácil daquela maneira. Sua mãe adotiva tinha repetido aquele aviso precioso e sábio vezes e vezes, enquanto 'seu filhote' divertia-se mais dormindo, brincando, não se mostrando muito preocupado em saber de onde vinha a comida, por exemplo. Foi a primeira vez que Duo considerou que talvez o conselho dela pudesse ter mais de um significado.

Seu estômago rosnou e ele contraiu-se, músculos tensionados e garras abrindo-se e revolvendo a areia no chão, agitadas. Quando o vento mudou de repente, trazendo o cheiro de sangue, a fome foi muito mais forte. Duo lançou-se para fora de seu esconderijo em meio ao mato alto, cruzou o espaço entre ele e o pássaro em duas longas passadas e agarrou a ave com as mãos e patas, enquanto afundava as presas nela.

Sangue quente e carne suculenta. Duo rasgou a ave com os dentes, inebriado.

Mas subitamente o chão ao seu redor explodiu, sujeira e mato seco voaram por todo lado. Os reflexos instintivos o fizeram derrubar a presa e tentar correr, apenas para colidir em plena velocidade contra barras de bambu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, voltou-se e disparou em outra direção, apenas novamente ser parado dolorosamente por outra parede de barras. Estava enjaulado! Não havia espaço por onde escapar. Duo encolheu-se, arquejando, orelhas caindo para trás, olhos largos e dilatados de pavor. Ele nunca tinha sido limitado em toda sua vida.

"Animal estúpido!" uma voz gargalhou.

"Um homem-leão..." outra voz constatou, desgostosa. "Não estamos caçando homens-leão."

"Ora, dinheiro é dinheiro." a primeira voz respondeu e dois homens-leopardo saíram da grama alta.

Duo rosnou e jogou-se contra as barras, mas nem mesmo suas garras puderam cortar a textura escorregadia do bambu. Os leopardos riram dele. Muito altos e esbeltos, possuíam manchas no dorso e sua pele e pêlo eram bem rentes e eriçados em suas cabeças. Ambos andavam em suas patas traseiras e usavam roupas e jóias: tangas de couro curtido e colares de ouro. As garras estavam cortadas bem curtas e ambos cheiravam a... Duo bufou e atirou-se contra as barras devido ao cheiro pouco conhecido de algo picante. Tinha sentido aquele cheiro na brisa junto com o do sangue da ave, mas seus sentidos não o haviam alertado sobre perigo porque era um cheiro com o qual ele não estava familiarizado.

"Ele está imundo." O segundo homem-leopardo constatou, com uma careta. "E aposto que estou vendo pulgas."

"Mas ele é jovem e forte." o primeiro mostrou. "Um pouco de comida, um banho, alguns corretivos e pronto: alguém o levará feliz da vida de nossas mãos por um bom preço."

"Mas não tanto quanto por um leão de verdade." o segundo ainda resmungou.

O primeiro homem-leopardo sorriu e mostrou as duas fileiras de dentes afiados. "Pode ser, mas ao menos conseguiremos dinheiro suficiente para pagar as despesas com ele na viagem e só isso já vai valer a pena. Vá buscar a caravana."

.

~o.O.o ~

.

Uma mão em forma de garra fechou-se fortemente no rabo de Heero. Ele rosnou e tentou morder o atrevido, mas o velho amigo devolveu-lhe o olhar da mesma forma ameaçadora. "Seu Tutor vai exigir meu fígado numa travessa, se eu deixar você continuar." Chang Wu Fei advertiu.

"Você apenas segue ordens." Heero o lembrou. "Afinal de contas, _**eu**_ sou o Príncipe, e você é somente meu guarda-costas."

As narinas de Wu Fei fremiram ao insulto. Ele largou imediatamente o rabo do príncipe e recuou um passo. "Se isso é tudo o que eu sou, quais são suas ordens, meu Príncipe?"

Heero fuzilou o homem-dragão com o olhar. Ele era quase da altura do meio-dragão; quase. Os homens-dragão chineses não eram exatamente conhecidos pelo tamanho, mas Chang Wu Fei vivia com o queixo tão arrogantemente erguido que isso parecia adicionar-lhe algumas polegadas a mais. Escamas verdes cobriram a maior parte inferior do seu corpo. O restante era coberto por uma pele de tom verde, vívida, que capturava a luz solar do fim de tarde numa miríade de faíscas brilhantes. Olhos escuros olharam para baixo acima de um nariz longo e uma vistosa crista de espigões negros ornavam o topo de sua cabeça e que desciam simétricos por seu pescoço abaixo, contraíam-se e tremeluziam numa clara indicação da raiva controlada a custo. Trazia uma espada longa presa à cintura, mas na verdade ele só precisava das garras afiadas e das presas proeminentes que tinha. Havia outras raças de dragões, mas Wu Fei era o último da sua – o único sobrevivente de uma guerra sobre a qual se recusava a falar. Por que ele tinha escolhido se instalar naquele reino remoto, perdido em meio à floresta, para proteger seu herdeiro, ninguém sabia, mas ele já tinha provado seu valor e lealdade há muito tempo.

Heero era um homem-lobo jovem, magro, todo músculo e ângulos, e ainda em fase de crescimento. A coloração incomum de sua pelagem, marrom escuro mesclado com preto nas patas traseiras, uma das mãos e na ponta do rabo, havia gerado fofocas de que sua falecida mãe tinha 'brincado de rolar na areia' com algum cão de caça, mas apenas um tolo que quisesse cortejar a morte teria feito a acusação em voz alta perto de Heero. Embora o Príncipe fosse jovem, era um lutador feroz: Wu Fei o tinha treinado bem. Era justamente aquele fato que fazia sua proteção constante ainda mais odiosa. Ele já não era mais um filhote. Ele era um macho jovem que estava sentindo o sangue fervendo e que precisava resolver seus problemas por si só.

"Pare de ficar cheirando por aí atrás de fêmeas e lembre-se que este é um lugar perigoso para sua alteza!" Wu Fei repreendeu. "Se algum metamorfo seqüestrasse você..."

Heero fechou as mãos em punhos. Isso fez as braçadeiras douradas em seus bíceps, antebraços e pulsos, pressionarem-se contra músculos tencionados. "Cheirando atrás de fêmeas!?" repetiu, irritado. "J, meu Tutor, gostaria disso, não é? Ele adoraria ter filhotes que pudesse usar como herdeiros, em vez de mim!"

Wu Fei lançou um olhar de relance às pessoas que percorriam as ruas da cidade ao redor dos dois. Elas estavam olhando para ambos, curiosas a respeito do que o Príncipe estava fazendo por ali. "Acasale-se e faça um filhote, então, se isso for deixá-lo livre." Wu Fei perguntou, em voz baixa. "Não é isso o que você quer?"

Heero mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando à mostra os dentes afiados. Seus olhos azuis prussianos dardejaram fogo: "Eu quero paz, algo que meu Tutor não almeja! E eu não vou deixá-lo com um filhote e um reino nas mãos, livre para tentar dominar nossos vizinhos!" Ele rosnou. "E de que qualquer forma... Fêmeas não me interessam."

O homem-dragão Wu Fei arregalou os olhos. "Na sua idade? Se fosse você, manteria isso bem escondido. Finja que quer traçar toda fêmea que conhece, se quiser manter seu trono. Seu Guardião pode rejeitar você como herdeiro, se você for um..."

Heero rangeu os dentes. "Você não consegue nem dizer, não é?"

"Você pode?" Wu Fei replicou.

"Chang Wu Fei." Heero falou para seu guarda-costas num tom de voz que já tinha feito muitos metamorfos saírem correndo para salvar a própria vida. "Quero que você retorne imediatamente ao nosso chalé. Eu vou andar pela cidade e ver algumas das coisas que meu Guardião, J, quer manter escondidas de mim."

"Escondidas?" Wu Fei ironizou. "Ele continuará a mandar em tudo, contanto que você esteja vivo. Este é o único motivo pelo qual ele tanto protege você."

"Isso é uma ameaça, Wu Fei?" Heero quis saber. "Eu vou alcançar minha maioridade daqui a um ano. O que acha que J vai fazer? Abrir mão de tudo, arrumar as malas e entregar meu reino de mãos beijadas?"

"Eu treinei você o suficiente para saber a resposta a esta pergunta!", revidou Wu Fei, como se de repente achasse graça. "E acho que se você já é adulto o bastante para perceber essa realidade, talvez já seja maduro o suficiente para reconhecer que corre perigo entre seus próprios súditos."

"Eu sei disso." Heero o assegurou. "Você não criou nenhum idiota."

"Criei?" Wu Fei deixou escapar um sorriso e aquilo era alarmante. "Eu era um dragão adolescente quando cheguei no castelo, era jovem demais para ser sua mãe."

"Mas não era jovem ou velho demais para ser um amigo." respondeu Heero, começando a lamentar as palavras rudes proferidas pouco antes.

"Não, esse amigo você sempre terá." Wu Fei o assegurou. "Tenha cuidado, meu Príncipe."

Heero assentiu levemente com a cabeça, afastando-se do guardião. Aquilo era... empolgante. Ele queria correr livremente, disparar ao longo das ruas e lojas, ver tudo ao mesmo tempo, mas se controlou o máximo possível e conformou-se em andar apenas, caminhando com tanta dignidade quanto sua excitação permitia.

Ele comprou café e um pastel, assistiu um show de rua, decidiu tomar sua primeira cerveja e terminou num bazar. Definitivamente andar por ali era proibido. Aquele era o domínio dos homens-leopardo. Como comerciantes, suas caravanas percorriam de cidade em cidade vendendo tudo o que um ser vivo pudesse imaginar. Eram bem educados e muito sofisticados, frente aos clientes rústicos. Sua moda ditava os padrões para todo o mundo. Se eles começavam a usar braçadeiras, então todo mundo passava a usar. Ultimamente, andavam usando sedas coloridas e roupas e acessórios de couro, algo que a maioria dos metamorfos não tinha a mínima necessidade de usar. Mesmo assim, os consumidores compravam aquelas coisas por mais limitadoras e restritivas que fossem. O próprio Heero se apaixonara pelas braçadeiras – elas eram lindas, pensou, e não ficavam atrapalhando seus movimentos, como as roupas.

Altos e de gestos educados, os homens-leopardostinham uma aparência hipnótica. Seus tons de voz eram altos, mas educados, e os movimentos eram graciosos. Eles não ficavam gritando para atrair clientes; piscavam e faziam largos gestos com as mãos para exibir suas mercadorias. Heero sentiu-se como um verdadeiro selvagem ao adentrar aquele mundo sofisticado e suas orelhas murcharam, enquanto o rabo escondia-se por entre as pernas.

Um grupo de lobos das montanhas, de pele prateada com manchas negras, passaram por Heero empurrando-o, aproveitando-se de sua distração. A força fez Heero perder o equilíbrio e bater contra algo duro. Ele voltou-se com uma carranca, esfregando o braço e então piscou, assustando-se quando viu que tinha colidido com uma jaula, uma imensa jaula com um metamorfo dentro.

"Não se aproxime muito, Senhor." um dos homens-leopardo avisou-o, e tocando-o em seu cotovelo, afastou-o para trás, inclinando-se para si com um sorriso agradável, inteligente. "Ele é um daqueles selvagens da savana. Eles não falam e não são civilizados. A besta recusou-se a ser domesticada ou mostrar alguma gratidão, após nós o termos salvado de morrer pela fome. Ele é muito forte. Muito feroz. Se o Senhor precisar de um escravo de arena, este espécime seria o ideal."

_**Escravo de arena. **_As orelhas de Heero murcharam, grudando-se à cabeça, em desgosto ao ouvir aquilo. Um escravo de arena era um subproduto das guerras. Um modo de se livrar de prisioneiros e inimigos. "Eu não preciso de um escravo." rosnou em resposta e o homem-leopardo recuou de modo abrupto, ao reconhecer a advertência assassina de um lobo raivoso.

"Claro que não, Senhor." o metamorfo foi rápido em tentar acalmá-lo. "Eu só estava dizendo que este bicho ai dentro não serve para outra coisa."

Heero olhou para a jaula feita de bambu. A criatura era um homem-leão, ele tinha certeza, apesar de nunca ter visto um ao vivo. Estava deitado de lado, o tórax subindo e descendo com dificuldade. O pêlo marrom avermelhado estava sujo e o homem-leão era pequeno, muito menor que ele imaginava que um leão deveria ser. Devia ser tão novo quanto ele próprio, e não fora bem tratado. Podia ver pulgas e o brilho de uma coleira de metal em seu pescoço, presa a uma corrente. Heero supôs que era através daquilo que eles o tiravam da gaiola. Não conseguiu imaginar aquele ser vivendo por muito mais tempo, se estivesse sendo forçado a viver em uma jaula que era apenas pouco maior que ele mesmo.

A estrutura do rosto era jovem e bonita. Heero se viu encarando fixamente o os olhos inchados e a boca cerrada. Ele estava sofrendo, adivinhou, e quase acreditou que a criatura não tinha mais forças para continuar lutando, porém viu a sugestão do brilho de ódio nos olhos violetas escondidos pelas mechas castanhas avermelhadas e percebeu que o homem-leão estava apenas esperando um momento propício para atacar. Ele achou difícil não sorrir.

"Abra a jaula, assim eu posso dar uma olhada melhor." ordenou ao homem-leopardo. "Eu posso ter um uso para ele."

O leopardo mostrou-se ansioso. "Mas claro, Senhor. Vou chamar meus assistentes para segurá-lo."

Heero assumiu seu ar mais arrogante – exatamente aquele que tinha aprendido com Wu Fei – e ordenou: "Como ousa pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu sou muito mais forte um reles homem-leão acabado, comerciante!"

O homem-leopardo pressionou as mãos uma na outra, nervoso. "Claro, claro Senhor! Perdão, Senhor. Como o Senhor quiser."

O felino abriu a gaiola e rapidamente deu um passo para trás, não querendo arriscar a própria pele. Heero pegou a corrente, sentiu o peso da mesma... e então deixou-a escorregar da mão. "Merda!! Escorregou!"

O metamorfo irrompeu da gaiola numa verdadeira explosão de energia, rosnando, dentes rangendo, olhos violetas com sede de sangue. Heero abaixou-se. O leopardo gritou e correu. O homem-leão não se incomodou com nenhum deles. Ele disparou como um raio por entre a multidão, correndo nas quatro patas, o rabo grosso volteando no ar atrás de si, juntamente com uma trança inacreditavelmente longa e um pedaço da corrente que o prendia.

"Putamerda, ele é rápido!" Heero xingou e se lançou atrás dele. Não estava bem certo do que estava fazendo ou do porque estava se incomodando em correr atrás de um meio-leão. Se Wu Fei descobrisse que ele estava correndo a plena velocidade para fora da cidade e entrando na floresta circunvizinha, na cola de um homem-leão da savanah selvagem, furioso e extremamente perigoso, tinha certeza de que o meio-dragão teria uma parada cardíaca com certeza.

Como suspeitava, a debilitada criatura não conseguiu ir muito longe. Heero encontrou-o, completamente entregue, à margem de um rio, tomando água avidamente. "Não beba muito." Avisou-o. "Você vai passar mal."

A corrente estava arrastando na areia. A coleira mostrava-se, cruel. A sujeira, as pulgas, e a exaustão do meio-leão eram visíveis, porém estavam em total desacordo com os olhos violetas. Eles diziam, mais claramente do que palavras jamais conseguiriam, que ele não se entregara ainda e que estava disposto a morrer antes disso.

"Está tudo bem." Heero falou em voz calma e se abaixou, agachando-se para mostrar que não era uma ameaça. Manteve as orelhas e o rabo abaixados, esperando que o homem-leão entendesse a linguagem corporal de um homem-lobo. "Fui eu quem o livrei, lembra?"

Estava mais do que claro que o meio-leão não pensara muito sobre aquele fato. Subitamente ele tomou um novo impulso e disparou a correr novamente, a corrente sendo arrastada atrás de si até passar por algumas raízes expostas, enganchando-se. Heero esperou por uma exibição de pânico e desespero, mas, contrariando as expectativas, o homem-leão voltou-se ao fim da corrente para soltá-la. Era prova de que ele podia usar do seu intelecto, Heero pensou, e então tirou proveito das costas e pescoço expostos do metamorfo, deu a volta por trás para se lançar sobre ele.

Foi como saltar em cima de mola de aço. O homem-leão recusou-se a ficar preso debaixo de si – quase escapou – e por um triz Heero não foi fatiado por suas garras, entretanto as mandíbulas do homem-lobo fecharam-se fortemente no pescoço sujo e sua força estava conseguindo subjugá-lo, mantendo-o preso ao chão.

Para Heero, aquela era uma luta por domínio e ele não podia agir de outra forma. Ele era metade lobo, afinal, e ver outra criatura expor seu pescoço daquele jeito era um verdadeiro gatilho para seus instintos. Ele permaneceu firme, rosnou, mantendo-se em cima do meio-leão e exigiu submissão.

Um meio-leão não tinha tais instintos. Assim sendo, controlou-se, esperando submissamente, como fizera na jaula, à espera de um erro. E Heero cometeu. Pensou que tinha ganho a batalha. Mas assim que diminuiu a pegada da mordida, o homem-leão retorceu-se, virou-se de costas e pondo as patas traseiras à altura de seu estômago, jogou-o para longe com um poderoso empurrão. Girando sobre o próprio corpo novamente como se não tivesse praticamente osso algum, ele disparou correndo por entre as árvores mais uma vez.

Heero xingou-se, enquanto tentava trazer oxigênio de volta aos pulmões, e, cambaleando, seguiu caminho, aprofundando-se ainda mais na floresta. Estava tão determinado em seguir seu homem-leão floresta adentro que não notou os homens-lobo das montanhas seguindo-o logo atrás.

.

* * *

.

Continua /o/

.

**Notas da Tradução:**

1 – Fanart do Homem-Lobo Heero e do Homem-Leão Duo, da ~shevaleon, no devianart:

http : / / shevaleon. deviantart. com / art/ instincts- 33041602

2 – Agora, um fanart do Wufei na forma de Homen-Dragão, feito pela Nightmare Shinigami:

http : // www. fanart-central . net / pic- 163428. html

**NÃO ESQUEÇAM de UNIR os espaços, hein? ^~**

.

**Notas da Tradutora Illy-chan:**

Aryam...

Minha linda, espero ter feito um trabalho de tradução à sua altura...

Mas você está vendo que a fic não foi revisada por outra pessoa – oh, ela foi enviada para Revisão sim, vamos dizer que... não a recebi a tempo ¬¬*** - ou seja, tanto a tradução quanto a revisão final foram feitas por mim...

Assim, não se acanhe em me queimar viva num tonel de óleo fervente pelos erros que fatalmente cometi – você não advinhar NUNCA o sufoco que passei com uns termos... ou quem sabe... é provável que os mesmos lhe 'saltem aos olhos' T__T – e me avise, por favor, para que eu possa conserta-los, OK?

TE ADORO, darling ^______^

.

E quanto às nossas leitoras... Espero que tenham gostado da mais nova tradução apresentada e continuem apoiando-nos!!

São Yaoi sabe o quanto precisamos dos seus incentivos!!!

Beijos a todas!

_**Illy-chan**_

*que deu uma parada para terminar o site*


End file.
